


【黛赤】Last Game (feat. 赤司征十郎)

by Mayumi122



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黒子のバスケ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumi122/pseuds/Mayumi122
Summary: ※ 劇場版Last game的後續，赤司視角※ 有微量的火黑/青黃，量很少就不打tag了(←劇場版的福利都比這篇文還多)※ 此文又名「簡訊狂魔：黛千尋」





	【黛赤】Last Game (feat. 赤司征十郎)

「比賽時間結束！」記分板上秀出了最終的分數：「92:91，獲勝的是──Vorpal Swords隊！」

會場內爆出了震耳欲聾的歡呼，半空中降下了彩帶和金光閃閃的小紙片，我們的球員全都從板凳區衝向球場內與汗流浹背的同伴們互相擁抱、痛哭，Jabberwock的球員們一臉不甘，憤恨的臉上卻藏不住初嘗敗績的落寞。

「兩隊球員，列隊！」

儘管火神和青峰與錫爾伯互相怒視著，尚未燃盡的戰火彷彿一觸即發，我仍往前一步朝納許伸出手：「有機會再打球吧！」

他沒吐口水，但也沒有露出笑容，甚至也沒有碰我的手，只是深深的看了我一眼之後示意他的隊員跟著他離開。

_『再見了。』_

我看著其他人雀躍的背影，腦中卻不由自主浮現出他最後跟我說的那些話。

_『我要把一切還給你，為了讓你變回完整的一個人。』_

我走向大家聚集的地方，剛好聽見景虎先生在分配工作：「聽好了，我跟赤司要帶紫原去醫院，你們這群小鬼先拿這些錢去買零食和飲料，待會兒要來開慶功宴。對了記得買啤酒！」

「那個….教練我們不能喝啤酒！」日向前輩咽了一口口水，面有難色地對景虎教練說道，景虎教練的視線掃向他，聲音比剛才低了至少兩個八度：「戴眼鏡的，你說什麼？」

「不不不我什麼都沒說！」

「還要去醫院好麻煩啊~~~~剛剛不就已經包紮好了嗎？」

「紫原別說蠢話了的啊！」綠間接過高尾給他的繃帶，一邊纏上他的手指一邊道：「剛剛只是緊急處理，骨折了還是要去給醫生照X光確認做完整治療的啊！」

「嗚哇~~~~好麻煩啊……..那我可以先跟大家一起去買零食再去醫院嗎？我肚子餓了~~~~」

「別開玩笑了的說！」

「啊！紫原君如果肚子餓的話這裡還有我做的醃檸檬哦！」

「小紫，如果麗子前輩那裏不夠的話我這裡也有很多哦！」

「呃……那個還是算了…….」

「黃瀨，你還要休息到什麼時候？幫我拿毛巾和水壺。」

「小青峰的東西自己拿啦！」

「你小子別開玩笑了，我可是打了整場四十分鐘都沒休息哦！」

「唉知道啦….咦咦咦我可以自己走啊！小青峰放我下來啦！」

「少囉嗦！閉嘴！老子要扶你還廢話那麼多！走！」

「喂！太危險了！你們用那種姿勢走路的話黃瀨會掉下來的說！」

「小真~~~打球辛苦了。給！你的遙控器，還有你的毛巾和衣服。」

「謝…..謝謝。」

「火神君。」

「哦噢！謝啦。然後你的腕帶和水壺在這裡。」

「火神君。」

「嗯嗯我有看到哦！降旗他們坐在那一邊的看台上對吧！」

「是的。另外，火神君…….」

「啊…..待會兒慶功宴結束後就和大家說吧……」

 

我收拾著我的東西，動作卻無意識的越拖越慢。曲終人散，比賽結束終要離開，但我卻不想離開這個球場。

離開這個留有他最後身影的球場。

_『別在意，我本來就是不該誕生的存在。』_

你怎麼會是不該誕生的存在呢……沒有你就不會有我啊！

 

不遠處傳來黃瀨叫痛的聲音，似乎是體力告罄的青峰終於把黃瀨摔到地上去了，那一段新娘抱的旅程維持了短短的五公尺就黯然宣告結束。黃瀨一邊喊痛，一邊搭著青峰的肩膀兩人互相扶著慢慢走回去。落在他們後面的是綠間和高尾，高尾似乎正興高采烈的講電話，講到一半還把電話拿給了綠間，可能是他們的隊友打來的祝賀電話吧！想到這，我想待會兒得找個時間打電話給實渕他們，昨天實渕有傳簡訊說他們會從京都來看比賽。

紫原和其他的前輩似乎已經先離開了，兩位經理人也不見蹤影，雖然火神和黑子仍在板凳邊說著悄悄話，但不能再拖下去了，該走了。

我掃了一眼觀眾席，方才還座無虛席的觀眾席現在只剩下三三兩兩的人影和收拾場地的工作人員。我收回目光──我又在期待著什麼呢？

 

「叮咚」

 

我拿出手機，看見簡訊內容之後忍不住睜大了眼睛。

 

 **發信人：黛** **千尋**

 **收件者：赤司** **征十郎**

**主旨：無標題**

**你打算在那裏站到什麼時候？**

 

我猛然抬起頭，搜索著觀眾席，幾乎就在心裡默念著他的名字的那一瞬間，我看見黛前輩了。

他站在很高的看台上，大概是因為太晚來所以沒座位，他的身影隱於看台的陰影中，儘管距離很遠，但我還是能一眼認出就是他。

我不自覺地向前踏出一步，但旁邊有個聲音響了起來：「赤司君？」

我吸了一口氣，平復下不知什麼時候砰砰狂跳的心跳後轉過身：「黑子，什麼事？」

黑子看起來很擔心，我側過頭，發現火神站在不遠處等著他。「剛剛，赤司君的另外一個人格…..」

「不用擔心，已經沒事了。」我對他露出笑容，朝門邊的火神點頭示意：「一起走吧？」

「好的。」黑子看起來鬆了一口氣：「另外，請問剛剛看台上有什麼東西嗎？」

我回過頭去，剛剛站在看台上的人影已經不見了。

「不…..什麼都沒有。」

 

「叮咚」

 

 **發信人：黛** **千尋**

 **收件者：赤司** **征十郎**

**主旨：無標題**

**辛苦了，很精采的比賽。**

_______________

 **From** **：赤司**

 **To:** **我**

**No subject**

**你在哪裡？**

**_______________**

**發信人：黛** **千尋**

 **收件者：赤司** **征十郎**

**主旨：無標題**

**等公車**

**________________**

**From** **：赤司**

 **To:** **我**

**No subject**

**我待會兒有慶功宴，晚點方便去拜訪嗎？**

**________________**

**發信人：黛** **千尋**

 **收件者：赤司** **征十郎**

**主旨：無標題**

**我這裡沒有湯豆腐**

**_______________**

**發信人：黛** **千尋**

 **收件者：赤司** **征十郎**

**主旨：無標題**

**p.s** **最近發現了一間不錯的餐廳，會營業到晚上十一點**

**_________________**

**發信人：黛** **千尋**

 **收件者：赤司** **征十郎**

**主旨：無標題**

**p.p.s** **等你吃飯**

**________________**

 

「噢，難得看見赤司笑得這麼開心呢！」

我抬起頭，發現走在前面的火神和黑子都回頭看著我，火神的臉上寫滿了驚訝。「球隊的隊員嗎？」

「算是吧。」我平靜的說道，一邊關上了螢幕，但下一秒，顯示有新郵件的訊息又亮了起來。火神和黑子對望了一眼，默默地繼續往前走。

 

_________________

 **發信人：黛** **千尋**

 **收件者：赤司** **征十郎**

**主旨：無標題**

 

**如果很忙的話就算了**

_________________

 **From** **：赤司**

 **To:** **我**

**No subject**

**請等我吃飯。**

________________

 

「赤司，上車！」不知不覺間走到了停車場，景虎先生從駕駛座裡探出頭來：「我們送紫原去醫院。」

「是。」我把手機收進包包，快步坐上了車。

 

*   *   *

 

「你…..不是去吃慶功宴而已嗎？」

我氣喘吁吁的在黛前輩面前停下腳步，黛前輩看著我，對著我滿身是汗的狼狽模樣皺起眉頭。

「剛剛又打了一場球。」

「你還沒打夠啊！」

他沒好氣的說道，一邊從口袋裡拿出手帕給我。「我們先說好各付各的。」

我忍不住微笑接過手帕：「我們不是一直以來都是各付各的？」

黛前輩沒說話，領著我走進店裡報上了預約的名字之後，我們便被服務員領到了一個僻靜的角落。

「火神要去美國了。」我開門見山的說道，但令我驚訝的是黛前輩露出一副早就知道的表情。沒等我發問，他便拿出手機給我看一張instagram的照片。

_______________

ryoutakise__wink

_小火神要去美國了嗚嗚嗚，沒想到今天是最後一次一起打球了 (*゜Д゜)ゞ以後要帶大家去美國玩哦！(〃∀〃)~♡ NBA加油~~~_

________________

 

圖片是黃瀨俏皮的瞇起一邊眼睛親暱地摟著看起來有些尷尬的火神的合照，仔細看的話還能發現火神背後露出了黑子和二號的兩雙眼睛。

 

aomine__mai:  _你為什麼只上傳跟火神的合照_

taiga0802:  _上傳跟我的合照不行嗎？(怒)_

shadow01:  _並不是只有火神君和黃瀨君，我也在照片裡面_

aomine__mai:  _哪裡我沒看見_

snakeisgood:  _我也沒看到~~_

momo54:  _我有看見哲君和二號~~~~~~在小火的後面 ❤❤❤_

ryoutakise__wink: _小黑子你什麼時候跑到那裏去的⊙0⊙_

shadow01:  _一開始就在了….._

luckyitems:  _紫原你的手好一點沒有？_

snakeisgood:  _好多了哦_

snakeisgood:  _室仔買了好多零食給我_

 

我看了看，忽然發現不對勁。

「這是黃瀨的私人帳號！」我指著那個id：「你怎麼認識他？我們沒有跟海常打過球啊！」

「但他看過洛山打球。」黛前輩避重就輕的說道。他招招手想要讓服務生來點餐，但一如既往的被忽略了。

「你什麼時候來的？」我把手機還給他，翻開我的菜單想要點菜。他還記得我的口味，上頭有很多我喜歡吃的菜。

「大概十分鐘前就到了…….」

「不是在說那個。」我翻過一頁：「我說的是今天的比賽。」

「中場過後吧！人比我想像中還多。」

「嗯…..就一場街籃來說這次的規模的確很大。」

 

整頓餐的時間裡，我們都聊著一些漫無邊際的話題，從最近球隊的訓練狀況到到前輩的大學生活都有。

「我以為你不喜歡東京。」我舀著湯豆腐說道：「這裡跟京都的氛圍太不同了。」

「我受夠東京了，除了秋葉原之外。」他爽快承認，我忍不住牽牽嘴角。

「你什麼時候會回京都？」

「下個月吧！我那裏屯太多東西了，要拿一些回家放。」

我不用問就知道他說的肯定是在同人誌或漫展買到的東西。「你還沒換女朋友？」

「我對林檎碳可是很專情的。」他淡淡道：「對我的男朋友也一樣。」

我感覺脖子有股熱氣一直往上蔓延到臉頰，肯定是湯豆腐太熱的關係。

我正想說話，黛前輩卻搖搖頭打斷了我：「你不想說話就不用勉強自己一直說。」

「你從哪裡看出來的？」

黛前輩沒有回答，反而又夾了一點魚乾到我的碗裡：「吃飯。」

 

*   *   *

 

「很抱歉，今天還耽擱你到這麼晚。」

「你要是再說一句抱歉我下次就不找你吃飯了。」黛前輩面無表情的說道。

「那間餐廳很不錯，真的。」我真誠的說道，他哼了哼。

「承蒙小少爺稱讚。」

「你什麼時候才會放棄那個叫法？」

「想都別想，只有我才能這樣叫你。」

「你臉紅了。」我指出來。

「你眼花了吧！」他轉過頭去，故意不肯看我。

我探頭，發現我要搭的那班公車快要到站了。

「今天謝謝你。」我意有所指的說道：「各個方面。」

整個晚上，黛前輩一句話都沒有提到「他」的事，一句話都沒有，反而用各式各樣的話題把我的注意力從那件事上頭引開。我很確定黛前輩知道我在說什麼。

我朝著公車招手，那輛公車閃著方向燈慢慢地在我們面前停了下來。

「還有一件事，」我上車之前回過頭來說道：「『鐘錶裝置的蘋果與蜂蜜與妹妹』的電影版是下個月要上映吧？」

黛前輩的表情很精彩，像是整個人撞上了一堵牆。

「我下個月再約你去看電影。」我走上車：「晚安。」

公車車門在我背後關上之前，我好像聽見了一些類似「怎麼這種自說自話的個性還是沒變」之類的咕噥。

 

_______________

 **From** **：赤司**

 **To:** **我**

**No subject**

 

**請趕快回家吧！已經很晚了。**

________________

 **發信人：黛** **千尋**

 **收件者：赤司** **征十郎**

**主旨：無標題**

 

**哦**

________________

 **發信人：黛** **千尋**

 **收件者：赤司** **征十郎**

**主旨：無標題**

 

**你到家再傳訊息給我**

_______________

 **From** **：赤司**

 **To:** **我**

**No subject**

 

**好的。**

**________________**

我坐在座位上看著逐漸消失在視野中的行道樹。比賽結束之後事情多到讓我根本無暇去想起這件事，直到一個人獨處之後，腦子裡便開始不斷地回放著他留給我的每一句話。

比賽雖然贏了，但我的心中滿是歉疚，且滿是罪惡感，那感覺就像是這場比賽是犧牲了自己的親人才換來的。

_『再見了。』_

總是這麼自說自話呢….我想道。自顧自地出現，又自顧自地離開…..

手機在我緊握的手中震動了一下，提示我有新郵件。

_________________

 **發信人：黛** **千尋**

 **收件者：赤司** **征十郎**

**主旨：無標題**

**That’s my good boy.**

_________________

 

我關上螢幕，決定下次見面時非要好好糾正他英文的用法：這可是用在上司對下屬或是馴馬師對馬的場合啊！

手機又震動了一下。我看了很久，一直到車上的廣播響起時我才意識到該下車了。

 

_________________

 **發信人：黛** **千尋**

 **收件者：赤司** **征十郎**

**主旨：無標題**

**Do not stand at his grave and cry;**

**He is not there. He does not die.**

_________________

 

 

 

_『謝謝你。』_

 

 

─Fin.


End file.
